loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 Spring Berry Collection
For D159 (Aloha Tropicana) and D160 (Sun Checked Aloha), here: D159 and D160. The 2007 Spring Berry Collection is the 10th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 17th April 2007 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 11 in the international version. It can be considered as the second half of 2007 Spring Collection. Unlike the previous collections, this collection only features Hair & Makeup Cards in Berry's hair color as it's Berry's own theme. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 3''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''10 Dress Up Cards, and 7''' Footwear Cards added into the main roster, leaving '''89 cards (including the Event/Appendix Hannari Komachi) in this collection. Card Design From the 2007 Collections onward, each that represents one of the four seasons are more detailed that matches their collection names to fit the overall theme. Back With new cards coming up, Love dons Cherry Sweetheart while Berry dons Lemon-Lime Twist instead. As for the postures, Love's right hand is raised to her chin, covering her neck; Berry's arms bent and her hands are clasped together. The background itself now follows a starry style with constellations and the background of the barcode on the east is filled with stars. Front As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Instead of being in a cherry blossom style, it now uses stars, representing Berry's affinity charm. The layout is kept simple with just two shooting stars, color corresponding to the card's type, on the top left and bottom right corner. Star and circle pattern can also be seen in the two rainbow-like curves. Both the card's name and the card's category type with the card's number allocated have been shifted up to the right corner. Moreover, the initial letter of the card's category and name is colored to blue. The description itself is shifted near to the barcode and rotated vertically while the transliteration itself is put on path on the bottom rainbow-like curve. The background is now colored to pink and yellow gradient with a starry style added. The LB Style Square Brand glows as it's a moon. There are some cards that have minor changes compared to the rest of the cards in this collection. A sign of it is a silver metal-like reflection. Although, it's not known what it's hinting at. Official Checklist New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Returning Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Japanese counterparts Category:Versions Category:2007 Spring Berry Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections